Тим Каск
right|150px|thumb|Тим Каск. Январь 2011 года. Тим Каск ( ), полное имя Тимоти Джеймс Каск ( ) — американский гейм-дизайнер, известный своим вкладом в создание ролевой игры Dungeons & Dragons. Тим Каск родился в 1949 году в городе (штат Иллинойс)Kask, Tim (December 1975). «In the Cauldron». The Strategic Review (Lake Geneva, Wisconsin: TSR, Inc.) (#5): 2, 8.. В школе Каск начал играть в настольный варгейм «D-Day», выпущенный Avalon Hill. Вместе со своим другом он постоянно играл в течение трёх лет. Впоследствии, во время военной службы, Каск со своим сослуживцем играл в другой варгейм — «1914». В 1967—1971 годах Каск служил в и участвовал во . В 1970 году он женился. После завершения службы он учился в , где вёл игровую кампанию. Его группа участвовала в плейтестинге, проводимом Гэри Гайгэксом, после встречи Каска с Гайгэксом в 1974 году на Gen Con. Каск стал первым постоянным сотрудником «Tactical Studies Rules», позже ставшей известной как TSR, Inc.Kask, Tim. «GROGNARDIA: Interview: Tim Kask (Part I)». Grognardia.blogspot.com. Retrieved 2008-10-19.: в конце 1975 года он был нанят Гайгэксом в качестве редактора и разработчика и участвовал в создании дополнения «Blackmoor»Sacco, Ciro Alessandro. «The Ultimate Interview with Gary Gygax». thekyngdoms.com. Retrieved 2008-10-24. для Original Dungeons & Dragons. Затем Каск стал главным редактором журнала «The Strategic Review» (начиная с № 5http://www.tekumel.com/downloads/StrategicReviewVol1No4.pdf) и продолжал эту работу в образованном на базе «The Strategic Review» журнале «Dragon», а также редактировал журнал «Little Wars», посвящённый историческим варгеймам и играм с миниатюрами. К вкладу Каска в D&D относятся также книги «Eldritch Wizardry», «Gods, Demi-gods & Heroes» и «Swords & Spells» (соответственно третье, четвёртое и пятое дополнения для OD&D, все 1976 года). Кроме того, Каск сотрудничал с Гайгэксом в разработке Dungeons & Dragons Basic Set и Advanced Dungeons & Dragons. Он также создал настольную игру «William the Conqueror, 1066», изданную TSR, и переработал игру «Naval War» для Avalon Hill (конец 1981 года). В 1981 году Каск основал компанию «Manzakk Publishing», выпускавшую журнал «Adventure Gaming Magazine». Каск был ярым сторонником «старой школы» ролевых игр. По его мнению, D&D должен был быть ориентирован на свободное, не связанное жёсткими правилами вождение. Часто цитировалось его высказывание: «Ролевые игры должны приносить удовольствие, потому что это, в конце концов, игра (game), а игроки часто относятся к своим играм более серьёзно, чем игра (play) того заслуживает»«RPGs were supposed to be fun, that it is a game, after all, and that gamers often take their games a lot more seriously than play should be taken».. В 1980 году Каск покинул TSRJaquet, Jake (May 1980). «Dragon Rumbles». Dragon (Lake Geneva, Wisconsin: TSR, Inc.) (#37): 2. и в 1983 году полностью ушёл из индустрии игр. Однако в 2006 году он присутствовал вместе с Франком Менцером на GenCon, а в 2007 и 2008 годах вместе с Менцером участвовал в конвенте Lake Geneva Gaming Convention, спонсируемом Troll Lord Games. В ноябре 2010 г. на мероприятии «KC Game Fair» Каск сообщил, что совместно с Франком Менцером, Джимом Вардом и Крисом Кларком (Chris Clark) основал компанию «Eldritch Enterprises», которая будет выпускать ролевые игры различных жанров. В 1980-90-х годах Каск занимался работой по написанию речей (в том числе одна речь для президента ). В возрасте 53 лет он поступил в и получил степень магистра по обучению, после чего работал преподавателем. Каск также организовал фонд помощи Джиму Варду, когда тот оказался в больнице с тяжёлым заболеванием, а также взялся за написание колонки в издаваемом Troll Lord Games журнале «The Crusader», редактором которого является Вард. В конце 2012 Тим Каск стал редактором вновь созданного журнала Gygax, для которого также написал него несколько материалов. Примечания Ссылки * в Википедии * Интервью Тима Каска видеокасту Grognard Games (февраль 2013). Категория:Игроделы